The Toy Assignment
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Mechanikat has come up with a dastardly plan, to open an toy store and to enslave the children of Metropolis. will he succeed? or will Krypto The Superdog put a stop to him?


Mechanikat was pacing back and forth in his spaceship, trying to come up with a plan to destroy his arch-nemesis, Krypto The Superdog. Delilah was sitting at a table filing her nails and reading an Teen Titans comic, while Snooky Wookums fanboyed over his leader.

" Snooky, Delilah, I have come up with a new plan to be rid of Krypto once and for all! " He said as he drummed his robotic fingers together evilly, He then pulled out some plans he drew himself, he laid them out on the table and motioned for Delilah and Snooky over to his side.

Delilah let out a sigh of frustration as she slammed down her comic on the table and walked over to her boss's table while Snooky squee'd with joy, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation. " So, tell us already! There's no sense of keeping us in the dark." She growled impatiently, drumming her claws against the tabletop. Mechanikat looked at his henchwoman sternly, disapproving of her rude attitude.

* * *

" As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Madame Spastic here, I have come up with something truly evil to relief Krypto from my presence. That dog has been an thorn on my side for as long as I could remember! "

Mechanikat continued from where he left off, He pointed to an spot on the map of the city of Metropolis, " I plan on opening a toy store in the downtown shopping district, There, I will sell these to the unsuspecting children! "

He said as he held up an tiny replica of Krypto in his claws. Delilah raised her eyebrow in confusion while Snooky raised his hand. " Oh no! you're bringing joy to children everywhere, That is truly an evil, dastardly plan! " Delilah said dryly.

" What does opening a toy store have to do with getting rid of Krypto? " he asked Mechanikat, who thought for an moment before coming up with his answer, " I going to hypnotize the children to kidnap Superdog's beloved owner, Kevin and his annoying little girlfriend, Andrea. Then I will use the children to take over Metropolis, and then, The World! AHa-hahahahaha! "

he laughed maniacally, scaring Snooky and Delilah forcing them to huddle close to eachother...Well, Snooky did anyways, Delilah just grinned seductively at him as she held him close to her, scaring the poor little kitten some more.

* * *

"And do you have anything to add? You adorable little baby? " Delilah cooed as she licked Snooky's head affectionately, Much to his severe discomfort by her motherly yet, seductive tone of voice.

Mechanikat rolled his eyes irritated and disgusted by, the display of affection that his hench-woman was giving right now. " Alright, that's enough Delilah! unhand him this instant and focus on the job at hand! " he ordered as he folded his arms and shook his head.

" Now, where was I? Ah, Yes! Snooky, do you have anything to say? " he asked his scared cohort.

" Well, Mechanikat...I think it's a great plan! " he said excitedly as he brushed Delilah's cat fur off of him while she snickered behind him.

" Excellent! " Mechanikat mewed, to which he covered his mouth in embarrassment. " Ahem, moving on then..."

* * *

Meanwhile back down on Earth, Krypto was laying on Kevin's bed as he watched him look at himself in the mirror. " Today's the big day buddy, I'm finally going to ask out Andrea! " the teen said nervously to the Super-Canine.

" You're going to be fine Kevin, I'm sure of it, " Krypto assured him, remembering his first date with Brainy Barker.

" I will? I hope so too Krypto, " Kevin said as he finished fastening his tie, he went over to Krypto and scratched him behind the ears, making him drum his tail against the bed.

" You like that don't cha? " Kevin then flipped Krypto over and started to scratch his stomach with both of his hands, making Krypto kick his leg rapidly. " Okay boy, I'm off! " Kevin told him as he left and closed the door behind him.

As he was leaving the house, Kevin heard a Swoosh! coming from the bushes, " Huh, I wonder what that was? " he said as he started to investigate the sound. he felt something push him to the ground, " Ow! what the hell? " he moved his head upwards to see a cloaked figure with green eyes staring evilly at him.

" Uh...who are you and what do you want? " he asked the creature, who produced a strange looking device from it's pocket, It held it like a gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kevin let out a cry in pain as the electricity went trough his body, he felt like his eyes were about to fall out of his skull and that his brain was being cooked to a crisp. The Creature finally let up and holstered it's weapon, watching with sadistic glee at Kevin's unconscious body.

" Objective One complete, now to haul this punk to Mechanikat's lair! " Delilah said as she pulled off the cloak, she was wearing her pink armor with her matching pink belt. She pulled Kevin's body towards her pod, to which Snooky Wookums was waiting near it.

" Awwwww man, You got him? I was wanting to try out that new taser gun Delilah, it's not fair! " He whined to his co-worker, stamping his foot adorably.

" I'm sorry, Squirt. Mechanikat's orders. besides, you'll probably kill him if you had this thing in your paws! " Delilah explained to her adorable kitten friend.

" No I wouldn't! " Snooky retorted, crossing his arms angrily at her, his tail swishing back and forth.

" Whatever, just help me get this kid into the pod. I don't want your ' Idol ' to get angry at us for being late! " Delilah told him as she dragged Kevin to the pod, Snooky then went over and assisted her.

" I'm still abit angry at you for not letting me use the gun first! " Snooky spat as he started the pod's engine,

" Button it will you? you're starting to get on my nerves Wookums! " Delilah retorted, " Look, when we come back from captureing Andrea, I'll let you play with the taser gun to your hearts content, Dose that sound like a deal? Good, now shut up while I'm trying to take a catnap here,"

Snooky sneered at Delilah for not letting him get a word in. the rest of the trip back to Mechanikat's ship was filled with nothing but Delilah's snoring and Snooky's profanity laced mutterings about her and where she could shove that taser gun.


End file.
